


Huxloween 2k17

by imperfectEquinox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Huxloween, M/M, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectEquinox/pseuds/imperfectEquinox
Summary: This is going to be where my few Huxloween fics will go!





	Huxloween 2k17

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do more than one for huxloween this year but....................... it didn't happen haha.

“This party blows,” Armitage says, legs dangling over the edge of the picnic table, with his back to the bonfire. His drink is placed next to him on the table, untouched. Ben scowls. It isn’t technically his party, his little sister Rey is the one that’s actually hosting it, but he lives here too so he feels the need to defend it.

“ _You_ blow.”

Armitage barks out a laugh. “In your dreams Benny boy.” He hops off the table, patting Ben on the cheek before heading closer to the bonfire. Ben’s face is bright red as his friend leaves. Armitage has been back and forth between the table and the bonfire all night, claiming that he can only take the heat for so long before he has to leave and cool off.

Ben stands awkwardly with his drink until Armitage eventually returns to the table. They don’t talk much, Ben preferring to stare into his cup rather than make eye-contact. It doesn’t take long for Armitage to start shivering again, but as soon as he starts shifting to get up again Ben stops him.

“Stay.” Ben mumbles.

“But it’s-” Armitage starts to protest, but Ben already has his jacket off and is draping it over the redhead's shoulders. His friend sits there, looking a little bewildered at the turn of events.

“It’s so you’ll sit still for a full ten minutes for once,” Ben explains and Armitage shuts his mouth and slips his arms into the sleeves.

They both stay there a little awkwardly. Neither of them are socially adept, and besides a couple of time have never hung out together outside of school. In fact, despite having been friends for all of high school (they’re juniors now) this is the first time Armitage has seen Ben’s house.

With nothing better to do Armitage shoves his hands into the pockets of the jacket, rummaging through all the junk Ben keeps in there. He pulls out a handful of candy wrappers from one pocket, and with a look of disgust he drops them on the table. From the other pocket he pulls out a roll of condoms, prompting him to raise an eyebrow.

“Think you’re going to get lucky Ben?” he asks with a haughty tone.

Ben lurches forward to grab them, shouting out.

“No! It was just my dad being stupid!” He tries to snatch them out of Armitage’s hands. But the redhead leans back, lifting his arm as far as it can go to keep them out of the taller boy’s reach.

Armitage is cackling as Ben leans over him, reaching desperately for the condoms in his hand.

“Put them away Armitage!” he shouts but his friend ignores him.

After a bit of useless struggling Ben gives up, his arm dropping to hit the table as he pouts. He gives Armitage his best puppy dog eyes, but his friend seems distracted. Only then does he notice how close the two of them are, Ben standing between Armitage’s legs, their ~~mouths~~ faces only inches away.

Armitage’s face has a fain flush, and his pupils are wide. Ben can’t tell if that’s because it’s dark out or for some other reason. He hopes it’s for some other reason.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Ben leans forward to press his forehead against Armitage’s. They both go still for a moment, sizing each other up (as much as one can when you’re close enough to be seeing double). Eventually Ben pushes forward the last bit, pressing their lips together.

The kiss is chaste, just a simple touching of lips while they both stay frozen where they are. Even so Ben somehow forgets to breathe, and when someone calls his name he jumps back with a gasp of breath.

Ben looks over Armitage’s shoulder to see Rey waving at him near the bonfire. She has a huge shit eating grin on and he just scowls and looks away.

There’s a long moment of silence between the two boys. The sound of people chattering, music and the crackle of the bonfire the only sounds.

“Sorry,” Ben finally mumbles, and starts to step away. He’s stopped by Armitage grabbing onto his shirt and then giving and over enthusiastic pull to it. Ben ends up back where he was standing before, and Armitage presses his face into Ben’s shoulder.

“S’fine,” he mumbles into the shirt.

Ben swallows, and slowly wraps his arms around Armitage’s waist.


End file.
